Un saut dans le temps
by bibi880
Summary: Deux des frères fond joujou avec une machine a voyager dans le temps et ce retrouvent en 2014. Le seul moyen de retourner chez eux est de retourner chez leur père adoptif pour réclamer l'aide de Donnie, mais comment peuvent-il faire confiance à un père qui leurs ment depuis leurs jeunesses.
1. Chapter 1

Je tiens à vous expliqué l'origine de ma fanfiction.

Tout a commencé par un dessin que j'ai fait au début de l'automne. Et quelques nuits plus tard j'ai fait un rêve que j'ai rapidement oublié, mais qui m'ai revenu en tête il y a quelques jours donc, le voici.

* * *

April marchait seul dans la rue. Il devait être près de midi, les rues étaient bordées de touristes, de vendeurs et de civiles. April savait qu'elle devait être sur ses gardes, mais il ne pouvait rien lui arriver temps qu'elle était entourée d'une telle foule. Non?

Elle s'arrêta devant un stand de journal pour lire les grands titres. Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant.

- Mademoiselle,lui avait dit le vendeur, furieux. Soit vous achetez, soit vous partez!

- C'est bon, c'est bon, répondit-elle. Je m'en vais.

Elle s'éloigna à toute allure du vendeur impoli. Elle était sûre qu'il allait la prend sur le fait, mais il n'avait rien vu.

Un fois assez loin, elle sorti le journal voler de sous sa veste. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, mais Donnie aimait bien savoir se qui se passait au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle rangea rapidement le journal, soudainement d'une présence près d'elle. Mais il n'y avait rien. Pourtant, elle n'était pas folle. Splinter l'entraînait depuis déjà six mois. Elle n'était plus une débutante et ne se faisait plus duper aussi facilement.

Elle tourna dans une ruelle isoler, voulant forcer son suiveur à se montrer. Mais, encore une fois, personne ne se montra.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle quand, soudain, elle se cogna sur quelque chose. Le fameux suiveur. Elle fit un bond par derrière et fonça encore une fois dans une masse.

- Voila longtemps qu'on te cherche, dit une voix forte et rude.

Elle leva les yeux. Il était grand, mais à peine deux pouces de plus que l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Qui en passant devait facilement mesurer plus de six pieds. Ils portaient tous deux des manteaux de cuivres, des pantalons noirs et des gants de cuivres. Celui de face portait un chapeau noir qui cachait son visage et l'autre portait un casque de moto.

- Nous ne te voulons aucun mal April, dit celui de face d'une voix à la fois enfantine et sauvage.

- Quoi? Même pas une égratignure? blagua le plus grand.

Tous deux rigolaient à ce commentaire complètement stupide. April utilisa ce moment de distraction pour s'échapper.

- Est-ce qu'on la suit? demanda le plus jeune.

- Non, ils vont venir à nous, répondit le plus vieux de sa voix sadique.

- Alors, on peut aller manger? Je meure de faim.

-Allons trouver de la pizza.

- Ouais, génial!


	2. Chapter 2

- Les gars! Les gars! cria April en rentra dans le repère.

Donnie fut le premier à venir à sa rencontre, suivi de près par ses frères. Il détestait voir April dans cet état et se n'était jamais bon signe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demandait-il.

- Je me suis fait attaquer par deux hommes gigantesques et ils connaissaient mon nom, dit-elle à bout de souffle.

- Ils t'ont fait du mal? demanda Donnie.

- Non, je me suis échappé avant.

- Il nous faut tirer cette histoire au clair, dit Léonardo.

Bien qu'il ne ressentait pas de les mêmes sentiments pour April que Donnie, Léo ne laisserais personne faire lui du mal.

- Je vais chercher Splinter, dit Mikey en disparaissent.

April aurait voulu l'empêcher. Elle avait honte. Elle s'était enfui devant l'ennemi, mais elle n'aurait pas pu gagner cette bataille. Pourtant Splinter l'entraîne depuis plusieurs mois.

Mikey et Splinter apparurent.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous avez besoin de conseils, dit Splinter.

- Raconte nous la scène en détail April, dit Donnie.

- Bien, je ...

Elle leur raconta se qui c'était passé.

- Ils voulaient te voir sans que personne, à par toi, ne remarque leur présence, dit Raph à la fin du récit.

Il s'imaginait bien la scène. Et il devait avouer que c'était bien pensé. Forcé la personne viser à s'isoler était un plan facilement utilisable,.. si on connaît personnellement la victime.

- Quoi? demandait-elle.

Splinter expliqua.

- Ils savaient que tu avais remarqué leur présence, c'était même leur premier objectif. Ils savaient que tu voudrais les affronter. Leur deuxième objectif était d'avoir une conversation avec toi.

- Vous voulez dire qu'ils ne me voulaient aucun mal?

- Comment pouvons-nous juger ce que nous ne connaissons pas.

- Mais, ils auraient pu lui faire du mal, dit Mikey.

- Ils auraient pu, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait.

Sur ce il se leva et se dirigea dans sa chambre.

- Retrouver les et laisser leur le temps de s'expliquer.


End file.
